Stray
by twistedimension
Summary: With that power he hated so much, he murders his most precious person. And then... If Yoite used Kira on Miharu.
1. That Time

He pointed at his target and held the position for a moment. In just a matter of time, the victim gave out a horrifying, bloody scream to express the pain that had been inflicted upon him. Yoite only gave him as much as a passing glance, showing nothing of concern or apology.

His crazed, blue eyes darted to his next victim, and once again pointed his index finger at the other man… Much like the others, he gave a violent scream and died a painful, slow death (similar to the death he, himself would die sooner rather than later).

The indifferent, young boy slowly forced his eyes open, unable to rest any longer for some, ugly feeling was constantly nagging him, cutting in to the darkness that had overtaken him. Screams of men and women alike occupied his ears, and poured terror into him. He looked around frantically.

Yoite. Yoite. Yoite…

* * *

Miharu quickly approached Yoite from behind and wrapped his arms around the elder's waist, trying to pull him back. _All these people… for Yoite to kill them all… what had happened…?_

"Yoite, stop it!" With more and more force, the younger boy tried to pull the other away, away from all these innocent people, away from the horror of the scene. He repeatedly shouted his name, each and every following call rising with fear and worry. But Yoite just remained as he was, trapped in the separate world of his own, tragic memories.

A painful, crushing feeling surged throughout Miharu, as he found his friend pointing his finger at him, warning him to stay back. "Don't touch me…!"

Miharu ignored Yoite's demand and the increasing pain building up within his body, and reached out for Yoite, who now was coughing up ferocious amounts of blood, and struggled to keep in balance. He stepped closer to Yoite, and begged in the most pleading, innocent voice, "Yoite … stop it. You're hurting yourself." His eyes were filled with worry and tears.

_Ah… Miharu. Surely, you'll save me from this nightmare. _

_Surely. _

" Hey, Yoite, please, stop this!" More and more pleads followed, proving no effect. More tears of frustration slid down his face. More worry and more disappointment. More helplessness.

Yoite fiercly pushed Miharu back, away from him. He breathed heavily and covered his face with his arms. "Stay away from me! Y-you'll hurt me too!!" With that, he, too, fell to the ground, throwing his arms in all different directions. "I-I'm not a Death God! Please…, stop!" Memories of his father. Of what was supposed to be his death, his end. They took over his entire being, filling him with rage and madness.

_Miharu. You should leave._

Yoite screamed and bowed his head down, clutching his head with his hands. "Yoite!!!!" A shout that was unheard by the other. The younger ran to Yoite, embracing him quickly and tightly. He no longer called his name, or pleaded him to stop, to come back. Even he, at this point, knew it was of no use.

Yoite could very faintly feel Miharu's touch. It was warm, and kind, and everything that had once been foreign to him, but it was unwelcome. Such nice feelings were forbidden to such a doomed existence. The warmth of the familiar touch was taunting him.

And so…

Miharu felt the same painful surge as before, but this time more powerful, stronger. He slowly pulled back and sunk to the ground. Curling up, whimpering, he reached for the one who caused him this pain. "Y-yoite…"

His heart gave a violent thud, and started pounding rapidly and heavily, to the point where Miharu felt as if it was going to explode out of his chest. Such pain, that spread throughout his whole body now. He gave out a blood-curling scream and threw his head back.

Yoite stared at him in horror. His most precious friend, he had harmed. With the power he hated the most, the most disgusting, horrid, and dreaded power… Kira… "Miharu…" His breathing became more ragged as he picked up the young boy's limp body, soaked with blood, and terrifyingly twisted and ragged. The boy's wide eyes looked back into his, and he slowly nodded. "Y-oi…te… A-are you… alright…?"

Yoite stared at him in disbelief and surprise, but made no reply to his question. "I'm sorry, Miharu. If only-"

"It's… alright." And like that, in his bloody, dying form, he smiled so carelessly and innocently, like he didn't feel the pain, or care that it existed.

_It was such a heart-warming smile. How I'd die to see that smile of his once again… _


	2. And After That

Alone, I walk these streets. Smiling and laughing faces pass me by, not giving even a passing glance…

I wondered if they could see me…

Ha, maybe I didn't even need the Shinrabanshou to erase my existence. Maybe I'd just die off, become forgotten. It would be like I never had lived in this world to begin with. I was fine with that.

I regretted not having made that decision before it was too late. Before I got _him_ involved. Before I got him killed. Rather, before I killed him myself.

Quickly, I apologized to him mentally, hoping to stray from the subject. I couldn't bare to remember him, to think about him. It brought upon sorrow and guilt.

I often come to the conclusion that I am being tortured. That I'm not allowed to die, that I'm forced to live with the sorrow and guilt, to remember my sin.

When he was alive… I actually wished to live for a little longer. Just to stay by his side, to feel his warmth. It was him who made me want to live, and it was him who made me not want to live.

I was no longer afraid of death. I welcomed it with open arms, because living now was cruel.

I slowly make my way through the crowds, completely un-noticed. _He_ would have noticed me. _He_ would have cared, and _he _would have held me in his small, warm arms.

I realized how lonely I am. It wasn't the same loneliness as before he came. That time, I was forced into loneliness. Now, I'm the one who caused my own loneliness. How I regretted it every day. The memory of him, taunting and cursing me.

_Miharu…_

Aloud, I let myself whisper his name into the darkness of the night. It feels strange. I haven't said it in so long. And I start crying silently. Tears and tears and tears. Nobody notices. Nobody ever notices.

And now, as I live on, all I want is my most precious person back, and to die.


End file.
